Summertime
by tomfelton4eva
Summary: Summer. Beach. Hermione. Fred. What could happen?
1. Hermione at the beach

Warnings: Some rude language

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Laurell K. Hamilton, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Orbit books, Time Warner Book group, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Hermione Granger sipped her lemonade peacefully. This was bliss. No homework. No school. No parents. And better yet, no _Voldemort_.

Ah, yes, this was the life.

Hermione closed her magazine and looked across the beach. The sun was shining down at her- not a cloud in the sky.

Oh my…

She leaned forward attempting to get a better look at the boys playing volleyball.

Who was that hot redhead?

He had only his swimming trunks. His muscles well shown. She could watch him for the rest of the day.

She probably would.

He looked gorgeous, like an exotic prince or something.

Oh lord, she was getting up.

Some invisible force got her legs walking.

_Hermione_, she thought bravely, _what in bloody hell are you doing? Go back, go back!_

But her instincts blocked out her thoughts and moved her legs.

One step, two steps. Careful, you might trip!

No, she did not want to see who he was. She did not want to introduce herself.

She never gave herself time for boys- and besides she was a witch! Things would get awfully complicated if she had a summer fling.

_Just keep walking_, the nagging voice in her head said, _see Spot run, see Spot flirt, see Spot get laid-_

Wait, where did _that _come from?

Ah, Spot had stopped!

_I am not moving from this spot_, Hermione thought. Fighting the urge to drag her legs to the boy- no- man's side and let out all the well kept flirtatiousness.

For Merlin's sake, that wasn't even a word in her vocabulary! She was turning into a lightheaded bimbo.

_Not going any further. Am standing right here._

Hermione's gaze fell once again to the charming redhead His back was towards her so she couldn't see him well.

_Turn around_.

The voice in her head argued, it said, _You **go** there, stupid girl!_

Well when your own mind starts insulting you, what else can you do?

Hermione started walking, leaving behind the doubts to roast under the sun.

Hermione shook her head pitifully.

_This is not you_, she thought angrily, _go back!_

Her mind whimpered in defeat.

_You are not turning me into a skimpy girl_, Hermione argued, _a girl, fine. But not Lavender. Let's go!_

Turning around to head back to her chair and magazine,

**Smack**

A volleyball hit her head with great force.

Hermione groaned. She was going to kill whoever had such lousy ball skills. She would bury them in the sand.

Rubbing the back of her head she expected to tell someone else.

A skanky model? A heartbreaking jock? Either way, someone was going to taste the salt water.

"Er- are you alright?" a boy asked. A familiar boy. That voice…

"George!" Hermione asked. Great, she was probably gaping like a fish.

Her redhead mystery prince was no other than prank-playing George Weasley.

"Fred actually," the boy said, grinning

Oh, and that's suppose to make this bump I'm going to get better?

"How are you, 'Mione?" he asked, throwing the ball back to his friends and leading her to the pool bar.

"Good, good," Hermione said, smiling.

Well, this summer had certainly gotten more interesting.


	2. Spur of The moment

"So, how has your summer been?" Fred asked.

"Oh I haven't done much so far. I wish I could see everyone though," Hermione murmured quietly.

Fred thought about this for a moment and finally came up with a good idea.

"How about you come and stay at the burrow?" Fred suggested enthusiastically, "Mum would be so happy to see you. It would be great to have you around the house-"

Hermione's stomach did a flip at that moment

"-since George has gone to Egypt with that money he won."

"For the best practical joke!" they both laughed.

They both sat near the bar for a few more moments sipping their drinks, when Fred suddenly piped up. "So are you gonna come or what?"

"Sure. I'd love to." Hermione cried trying not to sound too eager.

"_Great Fred! You got past the first step._" Fred thought to himself.

"Well, I'd better go home, it's getting late." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Sure. Do you want me to walk you home?" Fred asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Hermione replied, thankful that her house was close to the beach.

Hermione ran over to grab her towel and magazine. Then rushed back over to where Fred was saying goodbye to his mates. The sun had now gone down and it was getting darker and colder. Hermione started to shiver.

"Hermione, you look cold," Fred said with a concerned expression on his face, "Here, take my jacket."

"Thanks Fred" Hermione said, smiling broadly.

They walked slowly back to Hermione's house. They walked in silence just enjoying each others company until they finally reached the door. Hermione was about to open the door when she was stopped by Fred's hand.

"Hermione?" Fred asked nervously.

"Yes Fred?" Hermione asked, hoping that he was going to kiss her. She even leaned forward expectantly.

"Umm, you still have my jacket," Fred pointed out.

Hermione drew back sharply and mumbled "Oh sorry." As she shrugged off the jacket and handed it to him.

"That's alright," Fred said smiling nervously, "So, when do you think you could come down to the Burrow?"

"As soon as possible," Hermione laughed excitedly, "Tomorrow, if that's alright with your mum."

"Sure!" Fred cried, "I can pick you up at nine if you like. Harry and Ron will be there too."

She was so excited to be seeing everyone and going to the burrow, (not to mention spending time with Fred) she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. The moment they touched, electricity went through their bodies.

"Thanks Fred, for everything," Hermione murmured into his ear, "You've made my day."

"That's alright," Fred managed to say; as Hermione's slim body was wrapped around him.

They regretfully parted. Hermione opened the door, took one last look at the stunning red-head and disappeared inside, as Fred stood planted to the spot staring after her.

Hermione leaned back against the other side of the door and sighed before going up to her room.

After waiting a few moments Fred slowly turned around and walked down the street.

"_I think I'm falling for Hermione_," Fred thought contentedly.

Meanwhile, Hermione had gotten into bed. She lay there for a few moments just thinking about her day.

"_I think I'm falling for Fred_," Hermione thought, not believing her own thoughts.

Notes: Did you like? I hope you did. I tried to capture Fred's more sensitive side in this. PLEASE R&R!


	3. The Burrow

"Hermione!"

"Coming!" Hermione called down to Fred from the stairs. She disappeared back into her bedroom for a few moments and came back down levitating her bags. She rested them inside the fireplace. Fred promptly threw some floo powder onto the luggage and sent them off to their destination.

"Lady's first," Fred said gesturing to the fireplace and bowing mockingly.

"Oh thank you kind sir," Hermione smiled, curtsying. Fred grinned and handed her the powder. She stepped swiftly into the fireplace and spoke clearly "The Burrow".

The next minute she appeared in the Weasley's fireplace and before she knew it, Mrs. Weasley had picked her up in a big bear hug. Fred appeared a moment later and got the same greeting.

"Hermione, how are you dear?" Molly asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied warmly.

"Well, you had better get yourself settled. You'll be sleeping in Ginny's room since she is at Hogwarts," Molly said brightly.

Hermione wondered how Ginny was going at Hogwarts. She still had to complete her final year. Ginny had stayed on at Hogwarts, when she, Harry and Ron had left to defeat Voldemort. Now that Voldemort was dead, she didn't have to worry.

Hermione levitated her bags up the stairs towards Ginny's room. It was just as she had remembered it. She placed her bags on the end of the bed and looked around. She scanned the room and stopped when she saw a photo next to her. It was her, Ginny, Ron and Harry right after Harry's quidditch match. Those memories were special to her and she would never forget them.

She sensed someone in the room with her. She quickly put the photo back and glanced towards the door. Fred was leaning against the door staring at her.

"Sorry. I should have knocked." Fred apologized hurriedly, beginning to turn around.

"It's okay Fred," Hermione murmured softly, "want to sit down?"

Fred smiled sheepishly as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Hermione. They sat next to each other in silence looking around the room shyly.

"George is coming back home in a week," Fred said after a while.

"That's great," Hermione said sincerely, then added cheekily, "You'll have your practical joke partner back again." They both laughed heartily.

"How is work?" Hermione asked.

"The joke shop has been going great," Fred replied excitedly, "We've had heaps of customers. We are currently working on a new product."

"It's not something you're going to test on me while I'm here is it?" Hermione asked warily.

"No," Fred chuckled, "I wouldn't do that to you." Hermione looked up into his eyes. They were darker than usual. She felt as if she was hypnotized by him.

Fred sensed the awkward moment and quickly added, "I'll just test it out on Ron when he gets back from London later tonight."

Hermione slapped him on the arm playfully. They talked for hours, until Mrs. Weasley finally called them downstairs.

She led them outside towards Mr. Weasley's flying car. Out stepped Harry and Ron. Hermione squealed and gave them both hugs. Then they all walked towards the house talking excitedly about their summer.

After dinner, Ron and Harry played several games of exploding snap, while Hermione was resting on the couch reading a book. Fred went into the next room. Harry and Ron looked on curiously. Fred came back out with some chocolates. He sat them on the table and said, "Present from Bill and Fleur."

"Aren't you going to have some?" Harry asked him, trying to worm out any kind of plot Fred had going on.

"I already did and plus, I am full from dinner," Fred replied.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. They had recalled Fred stuffing himself full of food and Hermione looking on in a disgusted manner. They opened the box and there were indeed many chocolates that were missing. They both picked up a chocolate each and ate one.

"Harry? I think you should look in the mirror." Ron squeaked.

"You should too Ron," Harry replied nervously.

Hermione looked up from her book to see what was going on. She laughed so hard, she practically choked on her own saliva. Their faces had turned purple with red spots and their hair had gone a bright pink colour.

"FRED!" Ron and Harry screamed towards the door Fred had disappeared behind. Fred appeared a moment later with a huge grin on his face trying fight down his laughter.

"Don't worry, it will wear off in a couple of hours," Fred laughed. Meanwhile, Hermione was still laughing and fell off her chair. She was still laughing about it for the rest of the night until Mrs. Weasley came in and yelled at Fred. He then retreated out the door and sat in the garden waiting for her to calm down.


	4. Sunset

"Hiding Fred?" Hermione asked, smiling. Fred turned around grinning.

"Mum can be really frightening sometimes." Fred replied gesturing for her to sit down next to him.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione mumbled.

It was then that Hermione realized where they were sitting. They were sitting right in front of a sunset.

"_How romantic_," Hermione thought.

"What was that?" Fred asked, confused, "romantic?"

"Oh Merlin! I can't believe I said that!" Hermione cried burying her head in her hands.

Fred started laughing and pulled Hermione's hands away from her face. Hermione looked up into Fred's face and saw the same dark eyes she had seen earlier that day. Somehow she understood why they were dark. They were full of lust and want. She sat there hypnotized as Fred held her hands.

He leaned forward a few centimeters, unsure of what he was doing. Hermione understood completely. She filled the gap between them. She caught his lips in a soft kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"Hermione," Fred said shyly, "I really like you. I may even love you. Will you go out with me?" Fred nearly shut his eyes, afraid of what her answer would be.

"Of course I will," Hermione sighed, "I feel the same way about you. I am just relieved that you mentioned it first. I was too scared to tell you." Hermione started laughing, but noticed that Fred wasn't laughing with her.

"Fred is everything-" Hermione began to say, as Fred caught her lips in a more passionate kiss. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as Fred placed his hands on her hips.

After a while Hermione pushed Fred onto his back, not breaking their kiss. She took her hands from around his neck and slid them down his chest. She brought her hands towards the first button and started to undo it.

Fred realized what she was doing. He broke the kiss and grabbed her hands.

"We should stop." Fred said breathlessly.

"Too fast?" Hermione asked knowingly.

Fred nodded regretfully. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Saturday night?" Fred asked.

"Saturday night." Hermione nodded.

They lay there cuddling until the sun went down. They both came back in the house at separate times so as not to attract too much attention.


	5. Confessions

Hermione woke up the next morning very early. She followed the smell of eggs and bacon downstairs towards the kitchen. She found Mrs. Weasley over the stove madly cooking. Mrs. Weasley brought her some breakfast. Hermione was famished. So she quickly scoffed it down.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Their out the back dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly at her as she continued her sewing.

Hermione ran out the back door and found Harry, Ron and Fred sitting at a small table. Fred looked up and grinned widely at her. He pulled out a chair next to him and beckoned her to sit down.

She walked briskly over to them and sat down ready to read her book. After a while, she began to feel really uncomfortable. She felt eyes watching her. She sighed and looked up.

"What?" she asked, staring around at the faces watching her.

"It's just-" Harry started.

"You're wearing make-up!" Ron blurted out goggling at her.

"You look beautiful Hermione!" Fred declared proudly.

"Thanks Fred," Hermione replied, tucking her hair behind her ear shyly. The two of them looked at each other adoringly as Harry and Ron looked from Hermione, to Fred, then at each other.

"Is there something going on here that we should know about?" Harry asked, giggling like a school girl.

"What?" Ron asked obliviously looking at Harry.

"Yeah actually, there is." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione and I are going out," Fred stated proudly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Harry looked at them both happily, while Ron had a look of complete horror on his face.

"That's great guys!" Harry cried excitedly.

"Yeah….great," Ron smiled forcefully. Harry and Fred talked happily to each other, while Ron stared at the floor angrily. Hermione noticed Ron's expression. She knew that Ron had liked her, but she just couldn't return the same feelings to him. She just didn't like him in that way.

"Ron-" Hermione started.

"Just forget it," Ron mumbled and walked into the house.


	6. Jealousy

Hermione watched sadly as Ron walked off into the house.

"I'll be back in a minute," Hermione murmured to Fred.

She ran off into the house and up to Ron's room. Ron was sitting on his bed. She was about to knock on the door, when she noticed he was holding a photo of Harry, Ron and her. She stood there for a few moments and finally decided to let him know she was there.

"I know you're there Hermione," Ron stated glumly, not even looking away from the picture.

"Ron, I-" Hermione started to explain.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Ron interrupted, looking over at her. Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I have liked you for a really long time. I guess I was just jealous that you and Fred are together," Ron explained, "I wanted you to go out with me. Not my brother."

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione whimpered helplessly, "I love you like a brother. I don't think I could ever go out with you. I am happy with Fred. Can't you be happy for me?"

Ron's face relaxed a bit at this comment.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron admitted, "I DO want you to be happy and if your happy, I'm happy" Ron smiled at her.

Hermione started to cry and hugged Ron. "Thanks Ron", she spluttered, "That means a lot to me. I just don't want anything to be weird between us."

"I promise there won't," Ron smiled and rubbed Hermione's arm.

"Come on. Let's go back outside." Hermione said wiping her eyes, pulling Ron to his feet.

_Later on that night: _

"Hey, Is Ron okay about us?" Fred asked. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, he wants me to be happy and I am," Hermione giggled shyly and kissed the tip of Fred's nose. She snuggled back down into his chest as they lay watching the stars.


	7. Proposing

_3 years later:_

"Hermione will be down in a minute," Ginny exclaimed excitedly, grinning at them all.

Fred looked at his watch and paced the room nervously. Harry and Ron just looked at him and laughed. He looked so nervous.

"Calm down Fred it's going to be-" Harry started to say, but choked on his own words as Hermione walked down the staircase in a silky-black dress and sleek black heels, with a tiny red handbag.

"HERMIONE!" Ron exclaimed.

"You look sexy!" George cried as Mrs. Weasley slapped him over the back of his head.

"We're not letting you out of the house like THAT!" Harry joked. Both the boys glanced over at Fred, who was standing there staring goggle eyed at Hermione, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I'm glad you appreciate my outfit" Hermione laughed at Fred's facial expression.

"Go on you too," Mrs. Weasley chuckled at the two of them from the kitchen door.

Fred led Hermione outside towards the car.

"Dad let me borrow the car for tonight," Fred explained, "Now Hermione, put this blindfold on." Hermione looked at him curiously but followed his instructions. Fred led her into the car. After a short drive (fly) they arrived at their destination. Fred took the blindfold off Hermione slowly.

She gasped. Right before her was the beach right near her home. There was a picnic rug set out, with a basket full of food.

"Oh Fred!" Hermione sighed, giving him a hug.

She sat down on the rug. They unpacked the food. They ate and talked. It was like a fairytale. Once they had finished their meal, Fred walked off to the car and brought back a bag. He rummaged through it for a bit and pulled out a black bikini.

"You got that for me!" Hermione exclaimed, "That is so sweet."

"Go and try it on." Fred said eagerly and pushed her towards the public change rooms. After a while, Hermione emerged with a towel around her.

"Oh come on 'mione," Fred whined, "I want to see it!"

"No way!" Hermione gasped, "It hardly covers anything! I am wearing dental floss!"

"What's dental floss?" Fred asked, confused.

"Never mind." Hermione rushed, "There is no way that I am wearing a skimpy bikini in this weather."

"Skimpy is good," Fred grinned cheekily.

"Frederick Weasley!" Hermione yelled half-heartedly, trying not to be intrigued by his crude humour.

"Please!" Fred whined, putting on his puppy dog expression. Eventually Hermione gave up.

"Alright!" Hermione said in defeat, rolling her eyes. She slowly pealed her towel off and dropped it onto the ground. Fred's jaw hit the floor the second time that night. She looked 'sexy' as George would have called it.

"Wow Hermione…" Fred gasped. He had changed into his bathers as well. It was now Hermione's turn to goggle. Fred was wearing a pear of board shorts that were pulled all the way down to this base of his hips. His muscles were well toned and he was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Hermione finally shook herself mentally.

"Let's go for a swim," Hermione squealed grabbing Fred's arm and dragging him into the water. Fred was the first to get wet when Hermione jumped on top of him.

It was just like when they were kids. They used to jump around and play at the pool or the beach. They were having a ball. For a long time, they hadn't been able to just have fun. Fred had been so busy with Weasley Wizard Weezes and Hermione at the ministry.

"Race you back!" Hermione playfully pushed Fred and ran towards the picnic rug. Fred was a faster runner than her, so he gained speed quickly. He finally caught up with her and pushed her into the sand. They rolled over until Fred was lying on top of Hermione.

"Hermione? There is a question that I have been meaning to ask you." Fred spluttered nervously.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Fred reached over with shaky hands, into the bag and produced a small box. He sat up slowly and opened it.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Fred asked , searching her eyes for an answer.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Hermione screamed excitedly. She flung herself onto Fred with all her might and kissed him all over his face.

When they got back to the burrow, all Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw was an excited Hermione yelling "I'm getting married!" in a girly sing-song voice and a stunned Fred with lipstick smudges all over his face.

THE END

Notes: I really hope you like that story! Please R&R


End file.
